dinorpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Experience Points
Experience points ( ) are gained after every battle, and after most missions. How much XP you gain from a mission is static, it will always be the same amount no matter what your level is or how you complete the mission. How much XP you gain from battle depends on these things: # What enemies your Dinoz are facing. # If your Dinoz are fighting solo or in a group. # What levels your Dinoz are. # What skills your Dinoz have. (Intelligence, Professor) Experience points are calculated in fractions, rounded off to the nearest whole point at the end of the battle. If your Dinoz would gain 2.25 experience points from an enemy, they would only get 2 when the battle is over. However, If your Dinoz would meet two of those enemies together, they would together give 4.5 experience points, which would then be rounded off to 5. Level up If your Dinoz reaches the amount of XP necessary to level up in a battle, the excess XP will be lost and your Dinoz will start the new level with 0 XP. If your Dinoz reaches the next level by validating a mission, however, the excess XP will be carried over to the next level. If you can, try to only level up by validating missions to make sure you do not lose any XP. Some players will claim that excess XP from one Dinoz in a group will be carried over to the other Dinoz in the group on a level up, but this is not the case. Excess XP in battle will always be lost, no matter how many or what types of Dinoz are in the group. Group XP Total Battle XP If your Dinoz are in a group, the total amount of XP displayed at the end of a battle is simply a calculated sum of what all the Dinoz earned individually. These examples will explain how it works. * Imagine that three Dinoz will get 20 XP each from a battle. The total XP will simply say 60 XP. * Imagine that one of these three Dinoz only need 2 more XP until next level. The total XP would then be 20 + 20 + 2, which is 42 XP. * Imagine that one of these three Dinoz have the Intelligence skill to gain 5% extra XP during battle. The total XP would then be 20 + 20 + 21, which is 61 XP. Group penalty It is a well-known fact that the amount of XP gained individually for a Dinoz is different depending on if they are playing solo or in a group. How it is different is not fully documented yet. Most players will notice that your Dinoz lose XP from being in a group, while some players claim that their Dinoz gain more XP from a single battle than they would have if they were solo. Almost everyone will agree that the XP penalty from being in a group is well worth it. First, the Dinoz will also lose much less health points (HP) than they would have otherwise, which means you will not have to spend time (or money) on healing your Dinoz, time (or money) much better spent on more battles. Second, some players claim that you get more gold by keeping your Dinoz in groups, which would allow you to spend more gold on Madam Irma's Potions for more turns and therefor more XP. See Also * This topic is often discussed on the official DinoRPG forum Category:Attributes Category:Mechanics Category:Move mode